First Victim
by SSBFreak
Summary: Even though she was dead, Cindy Stone was still in the courtroom during the trial of her boyfriend. LarryxCindy


It was supposed to be a normal reunion

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The streets were bustling with people on a bright day as a lone woman with dark hair walked down the sidewalk, against the oncoming crowd of people. People walked past her without a second thought to continue on their way. It was because they were in a hurry and didn't have time for the woman.

It was because the woman had recently been murdered and they couldn't see her.

Cindy Stone looked around at all of the people walking past her, not being able to see her. She then looked at herself to double-check her condition and nodded in confirmation when she saw that her body was still transparent.

"_It's too bad I didn't live to see the trial."_ Cindy pondered to herself. _"I would have LOVED to testify against that thief."_

The last thing Cindy remembered when she was alive was coming into her apartment. The next thing she knew, there was a thief standing over her with the Thinker clock that Larry Butz, her boyfriend, had made for her. The thief struck Cindy over the head and killed her, but thankfully, the poor woman didn't feel a thing.

Now Cindy was wandering the streets as a ghost. Cindy was wondering why she was still on Earth, and couldn't come up with an explanation.

"_Maybe I still have to do something before I'm finished here."_ Cindy pondered. _"I wonder what that is…"_

Cindy continued down the streets until she came upon the courthouse. The deceased woman looked at the courthouse for a couple of seconds before walking up the steps leading to the building. Something was drawing her to the building, but she didn't know what.

Reaching the front door, Cindy didn't bother to open them and phased through the front door to enter the building. Looking at the door to the courtroom, she saw a couple of policemen guarding the door.

"_I guess court's in session."_ Cindy pondered. _"I may as well go see what's up."_

Walking past the clueless guards, Cindy phased through the door to the courtroom and entered it. Just as she thought, court was in session, as people were sitting down and awaiting the trial to start. Curious, Cindy worked her way to the from of the courtroom and stepped past the blockade preventing everyone else from entering the main area. No one could see her, so it wasn't like they could tell she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

Suddenly, Cindy heard a gavel being banged. Looking up, she saw the Judge preparing to start.

"We will now commence the murder trial of Cindy Stone." The Judge said.

Cindy's eyes widened in surprise. This was HER murder trial. _"Maybe I should stick around to see how things go…"_ She pondered.

"Is the prosecution ready?" The Judge asked, looking to his left.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Winston Payne replied casually.

Cindy Stone shook her head. _"Winston Payne. Sometimes, I just want to rip whatever hair he has left out of that head of his."_ She said to herself.

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked, looking to his right.

"The defense is ready, your honor." A familiar voice replied.

Raising an eyebrow, Cindy turned and saw Phoenix Wright, her boyfriend's childhood friend, as the defense lawyer. _"Wait. Phoenix is defending the client?"_ Cindy asked. _"Phoenix always seemed like a good guy. Why in the world is he defending that-"_

Looking to the defendant's seat, Cindy's eyes snapped open in disbelief. The man sitting down as the defendant was not the man that murdered her, but rather her own boyfriend.

"_L-Larry?!"_ Cindy asked in shock as she rushed over to his side. _"But why?! Why are YOU the defendant?! Y-You weren't the one that killed me!"_

Obviously, Larry couldn't hear Cindy and continued to sulk in the defendant's chair, looking depressed. Looking at the defense lawyer again, Cindy rushed over to Phoenix and got right in his face. _"Phoenix! You're Larry's best friend!"_ She said. _"You of all people know that he wouldn't kill anyone, let alone me! I mean, I know I got mad at him, but he wouldn't be so drastic as to kill me!"_

Once again, her cries fell on deaf ears. Cindy sighed and hoped that things would play out okay.

"The prosecution calls upon its first witness." Winston Payne said. "I call to the stand Frank Sawhitt."

Cindy watched in horror as a man in a purple suit walked over and took the stand. Even though she initially saw him for only a second, Cindy would have recognized that face anywhere.

Almost instantly, she was pointing at the witness and looking up at the Judge. _"Your honor! That man is the one that killed me! Larry's innocent!"_ Cindy said before growling as the Judge didn't see or hear her. _"Of all the times to be a ghost!"_

Cindy was forced to endure the trial, hoping that Phoenix could see through the 'witness' and expose him for what he really was.

As the crooked man continued to spin lies, Cindy looked at Phoenix, somehow hoping that he would hear her. _"Come on, Phoenix! That creep's the guilty party! Don't you see what a sleazeball he is?!"_ She asked.

Cindy sighed. She was getting nowhere and the way things were looking, Larry would get imprisoned and her real murderer would go free.

Suddenly, just when Cindy thought things were hopeless, Phoenix came forth with critical evidence: The murder weapon. Thanks to Cindy's forgetfulness of not changing her clock to the right time when she came back from her trip, Phoenix was able to pinpoint that not only was the 'witness' at the scene of the crime, but he was actually in the apartment to not only know that it was a clock, but also to say the exact time on the clock, even though it was several hours ahead.

Cindy could barely contain her excitement when the Judge proclaimed Larry not guilty and the crooked thief tossed his wig at Phoenix in hatred and frustration. Cindy looked over at Larry and her cheering stopped. Larry was a free man now, but he still looked depressed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cindy had followed Larry out of the courtroom and couldn't believe her ears when she heard Larry say what was on his mind to Phoenix and his mentor. Apparently, Larry thought that Cindy hated him and broke up with him because he was nothing to her.

"_Larry, that's not true!"_ Cindy said as she tried to grasp her boyfriend by the shoulders (it didn't work). _"You gave me nothing but love! I was stupid to break up with you like I did! I was just mad!"_

Cindy looked at Phoenix and rushed over. _"Phoenix, show him something! Show him I cared!"_ She said desperately.

"Larry, look at this." Phoenix said as he handed Larry the Thinker clock.

"Huh?" Larry asked. "That's the clock I made for her…"

"Cindy took it with her when she travelled."

"She probably just needed a clock." Larry shrugged.

"This is pretty heavy, Larry." Phoenix replied. "I honestly can't think of any other reason she took this thing other than to have something to remind her of you."

Larry was silent, as if pondering the statement. After a couple of seconds, he thanked Phoenix for his help and left silently. Phoenix and his mentor, Mia Fey, stayed behind to discuss their success, but Cindy decided to follow Larry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cindy followed Larry through the streets of the city, wondering what her boyfriend was up to. She eventually followed Larry to a bridge overlooking the river. Larry leaned up against one of the stone railings and looked down into the water. Cindy walked over to see what was up.

"I can't believe it." Larry sighed as a tear appeared in his eye. "I finally get lucky and get a girl whom I actually mean something to and she gets killed."

"_Larry…"_ Cindy said.

"The water's looking pretty friendly right now." Larry sighed again. "Maybe I should just jump in and join Cindy."

Cindy's eyes snapped open. _"Larry, don't!"_ She said as she grabbed Larry's hand. _"I don't want you to do this! I'm not worth it! Don't-"_

Cindy trailed off when she suddenly realized that she was actually _HOLDING_ Larry's hand. Larry was looking at his hand in horror, wondering why he could feel someone holding his hand but couldn't see anything.

"_Find someone else, Larry."_ Cindy pleaded as ghostly tears started pouring from her eyes. "_I'm sure you'll get lucky again. Please, just continue on and forget about me."_

Looking at her arm, Cindy suddenly saw that she was starting to vanish. Knowing that her time was up, Cindy looked at Larry and planted a kiss on his cheek. _"I love you, Larry."_ She whispered as she vanished completely.

Once Cindy was gone, Larry looked around, as if hearing a whisper in the wind.

"…C-Cindy?"

END

Author's note: Come on, admit it. Cindy was the only girlfriend of Larry's that actually CARED for him.


End file.
